denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Jiro's family
Summary Jiro's family is the family of Jiro. Except for Jiro's father, they live in slum of the planet Moab. They can't it get any worse than it already is because they've reached rock bottom and that suits losers like them and this is exactly where they belong. Their phone bill was overdue to 120,000 won (about 105 $). Jiro's father failed in his business ventures all the time, and the repossession team take away everything clean every two or three years. They seized eight times. Members Jiro's father He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (18) - Ch.549. He last appeared in The knight (110). He has scarlet hair and monobrow like his son Jiro. But he hasn't ㅈ (지읒, Jieut) in his forehead. He has two sons, and a daughter. His friend is Holmes, who's an official in the local government in planet Moab. It seems that he's already dead. In Kuan's Fridge (18) - Ch.549, it reveals that 'The 10,000 Youth Entrepreneur Training Project', the government in the planet Moab picked out candidates for this project and vouched for them, they borrowed funds from the bank to get it started, but as the recession prolonged funds from the bank, ended up becoming the debt of the individual applicants, angered by the government's attitude that avoided responsibility, the bank made contracts with private institutions to get the principal plus interest back from them, the story goes they were notorious for being ruthless in their so-called collection, once the repossession team cleaned up the place, there was literally nothing left behind, but Mr. Holmes, who's an official in the local government in Moab and he goes way back with him, he heard their attempts with all this foreclosure didn't help much in retrieving their funds back, they had to spend a fortune just to auction off the seized goods, so most of the seized items except valuables like jewelry went straight to the grinder, the foreclosure was nothing more than a way to make their point, the client, who knew this all too well, wanted to protect his friend's family at least, so using his position inside the government, he persuaded the repo team to have Mr. Kuan to take care of the seized items. Cell says their client requested them to help Jiro retrieve the items in the Kuan's Fridge, which have been seized from he and his family. Cell asks to Jiro that is he failed in his business ventures. Jiro answers that all the time. Cell says twenty something years passed, the economy recovered slowly but steadily, ruthless foreclosure practices of those repo team were finally put to an end just recently after a long trial in court, along with a verdict that those seized items were to be returned to the original owners, and the government, who vouched for those initial applicants, were ordered to retrieve the bank's money on behalf of those applicants, with means other than foreclosure, so at this point when the new law is yet to take effect, their client wanted Jiro to take back whatever he need from the seized items. Jiro says there's nothing worth reclaiming among those seized items, and not a thing is worth squat, and his family couldn't afford anything valuable, not then, not ever, so they just take him home. Jiro's mother She first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (11). She last appeared in 3. A.E. (1). She has two sons, and a daughter. Biography Few years ago In Kuan's Fridge (42), 2~3 years ago, she gave away the hideout to Gyu-oh to save Jiro. So Gyu-oh's goons find out about the Doc and the others' location of hideout, and all the evidence and the copies of the ledger they've collected over the past two years, gone, and it comes all the others ended up dead when he just got a few bruises. Jiro reads the man's memories so he gets to know about it. The man says he's afraid Jiro won't be joining them anymore, and it was the Doc's call. The man tells Jiro to ask her. She meets a security guard. The security guard gives her to something in a plastic bag, and says the kitchen lady wanted him to give her this, and it's a soup, he thinks, and she should come here an hour early tomorrow. She sighs. Jiro tries call to her, but the hologram notices that unable to send message due to an unpaid balance. Jiro wears top and goes to meet her. The two comrades meets Jiro, beat him. A comrade says to Jiro that they won't kill him, but as of today, he'll be a complete outcast, and he'll spend the rest of his miserable life with junkies like him, and he'll be nothing but a burden to his family until the day him die. Gyu-oh says to his guard that, for the safety of Jiro, he'll something to him. Gyu-oh asks to his guard that if Jiro only took the beating, what will the others think. Gyu-oh's guard answers that the others had know Jiro or someone from his family snitched. Gyu-oh says they need some penalty something others would sympathize with, and they'll have Jiro's younger sister take the penalty in his place, and she'll be sent off to a place where she can provide service to more customers, and she's pretty, so she'll earn more pity from others, which will keep his family safe. Jiro sheds a nosebleed and sits near his house. Jiro sees she's hanged a hat to the hanger, and cooking. Jiro takes her hat with his ability and reads the memories and he's discouraged. She feeds his little son with soup. Jiro doesn't eat, and she asks that is something wrong. Jiro tries to go outside and answers that the soup is too salty and he'll be out in the yard so she shouldn't come out. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (11), her daughter says she sent her some money for this month. She says let's have a video chat because she want to see her daughter's face. Her daughter rejects because she's still at work, and maybe some other time, and she asks how's Jiro. She answers Jiro is fine and he's at home. Her daughter says please her mother just send Jiro away. She says she doesn't start with that again, and she told her they're not having this conversation. Her daughter angry and shouts that Jiro even got his little brother addicted too. She says her daughter come home on Monday because it's Jiro's birthday. The bullies are go to Jiro's home. Jiro's home's smell is bad. At this time, she arrives at home. The bullies are try to take Jiro. She angry and shouts the bullies should leave Jiro alone, and they can't take him because she knows they get him to do their dirty works. The boss of bullies grabs her by the collar and throws her. The boss of bullies says to Jiro that she says she doesn't like them, so he asks what's it gonna be. Jiro says his mother can stop being so mean to his friends, and he'll be back soon. She takes Jiro's leg, and yells if he hang around these people, they'll just use him for dirty works. Jiro kicks her and shouts that they can't it get any worse than it already is because they've reached rock bottom and that suits losers like them and this is exactly where they belong, so let's just live this way. Jiro Jiro's little brother He first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (11). He last appeared in 3. A.E. (1). He's also drugged likes Jiro. Biography Few years ago In Kuan's Fridge (44), his mother feeds him with soup. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (11), his little sister calls his mother and angry and shouts that Jiro even got him addicted too. He asks that Jiro give him more medicine. Jiro takes two drugs and gives him. Jiro's little sister She first appeared in Kuan's Fridge (11). She last appeared in 3. A.E. (1). She's the youngest. She works in the adult entertainment district. She isn't Guyrin. She has straight hair and light purple eyes, not Guyrin's ponytail and purple eyes. Guyrin's father is Haaken. Biography Few years ago In Kuan's Fridge (43) - Ch.574, Gyu-oh says to his guard that, for the safety of Jiro, he'll something to him. Gyu-oh asks to his guard that if Jiro only took the beating, what will the others think. Gyu-oh's guard answers that the others had know Jiro or someone from his family snitched. Gyu-oh says they need some penalty something others would sympathize with, and they'll have Jiro's younger sister take the penalty in his place, and she'll be sent off to a place where she can provide service to more customers, and she's pretty, so she'll earn more pity from others, which will keep his family safe. Gyu-oh calls to Jiro because he had something to tell him. Jiro run barefoot to somewhere, and he grab Gyu-oh's collar with his ability. Jiro shouts that doesn't Gyu-oh dare touch her and he should give him the contract. Gyu-oh says this is all for his own good, and they've already talked about the contract, and he may bring him his money anytime, and he can get off the contract as soon as his hand over his money, but he hears a little bird telling him that, he's behind on his drug's bills too. Jiro says Juwan may just lend him 30 million and 120,000 won (about 26,500 $), then he'll quit the damn drug and sign a contract with him, and if he doesn't pay them, they'll sell her to somewhere much worse than here. Jiro says he'll pay Juwan back, no matter what happens, and please don't let them sell her away. Jiro gives the 30 million won (about 26,400 $) to Gyu-oh. Gyu-oh says Jiro is direct payment to his account to get the detectives off his back, and this money isn't earmarked for get her out of that contract, and the money will earmarked for the guys who said they'll buy her for twenty mil (about 17,600 $), but he'll use the twenty to soothe his heart for rejecting the offer, and he'll take the rest as interest, and he need to face the fact that he hold the fate of her, so he may keep sending him his interests from Moab. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (11), near the adult entertainment district, she was bruised on her face by the customers so she calls her mother to cellphone. She says she sent her mother some money for this month. Her mother says let's have a video chat because she want to see her face. She rejects because she's still at work, and maybe some other time, and she asks how's Jiro. Her mother answers Jiro is fine and he's at home. She says please her mother just send Jiro away. Her mother says she doesn't start with that again, and she told her they're not having this conversation. She angry and shouts that Jiro even got his little brother addicted too. Her mother says she come home on Monday because it's Jiro's birthday. Category:Characters Category:Organizations